Austin And Ally RANDOM!
by GrandeAngel
Summary: Austin, Ally, and the rest of the gang do random! Dez is twerking, Austin is crazy. and Ally... is BORINGGG. If you want a laugh, and want a funny fanfic, this is the fanfic for you! (i stink i summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM FANFIC! Hey wassup my peeps, making a random Austin and Ally fanfic, so enjoy! No chapters just a story. Oh yea, review for a KP and DP fanfic! **

Austin groaned. He was _bored._ Ally was writing in her book, as Austin snuck behind her. He poked her, hoping for a reaction. Nothing. "Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally,Ally,Ally,Ally." He muttered. She glared. "WHAT?" she screeched. He grinned. "Hi." He said. Ally grunted. "Let's do something. I'm bored." He begged. Ally rolled her eyes. "Go hang out with Dez." she mumbled. Austin grunted. "He said he was busy. And Trish isn't here." He said. Ally sighed, putting down her book. "What do you want to do?" she asked, finally. Austin grinned. Ally raised an eyebrow. "What are you-" before she could answer, he smashed his lips into hers. She yelped. She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't stop. She gave up trying to get him off. He stole her first kiss.

When they parted, he slapped him. He groaned. "Why would you do that?" he whined. "Excuse me? You forced a kiss on me! What did you expect?" she asked, angrily. He grinned. "I was bored." He said. She rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were red. "Did you like it though?" he asked, smirking. She glared and threw a pillow at him. "Let's find Dez…" she muttered. They both went to the practice room. Dez was twerking on the wall. "DEZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ally screamed. Dez fell over. He was wearing a tight tank top, showing his fat rolls. His chunky legs were in tight while leggings, and his hair was in bunches. "I'm being Miley Cyrus." He said. They both rolled their eyes. "I'm bored, so what do you thimk we should do?" Austin asked. Dez stood there for a while, and an idea came upon his thuck small head. He ripped off his shirt, showing his mobs. He grabbed a microphone. "DRUNK IN LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he screamed Ally quickly shoved him out a window. "SO what do you wanna do now?' She asked. Austin shrugged, but then got an idea. HE quickly took off his shirt. "AUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ally screeched,blushing furiously. He looked up, a chuckled. "Relax, Ally. We can just go swimming at the pool."

What did you think I was doing?" he said, smirking. Ally's jaw dropped, and she raced out of the room, with Austin laughing.

When they arrived at the pool, Ally was in her red swimsuit.?"Ooh, SEXAYYY!" Austin sang. Ally froze, and punched him in the stomach. He gasped in pain. Dez was running naked around the pool. "PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!" people screamed. "Bubble butt, bubble bubble bubble butt." He sang, and drowned in his own urine. Austin rolled his eyes. Trish was busy licking whip cream off a dog, until Ally came over. "What's up Trish?" Ally asked, casually. Trish looked up, with her four chins jiggling. "Oh, nothing Ally. Just licking whip cream off my boyfriend, Doge." (Look up Doge it's a meme)" Ally nodded, and grew wings, jumping into the pool. Under the water, Ally realized she couldn't swim. She tried swimming back on surface, but she was in the deep end. "She felt someone grab her. Was it God? She was back up surface, coughing up sprinkles and mustard. It was Austin! "Oh Austin, thank-" before she could answer, Austin soft lips touched her. But she didn't push him away. She deepened the kiss. When they parted, Ally slapped Austin to Alaska. "Perv." She muttered, turning into a duck and eating Trish.

**TADAAAA! RANDOM! Hope you liked it. I made this mostly for Auslly fans. Well, goodbye!**


	2. YAY

**People seem to like this story, so I making more chapters! Well, I just drank my soda, so I'm hyped! ENJOYYY! **

Ally sobbed. Dez was dead. HE ate a seagull, that happened to have butt cancer. She had to go to Momo City to find a way to bring him a cure. Meanwhile, Austin was wearing a poptart outfit. "NYAN NYAN NYAN!" he screamed. Ally threw a potato at him. He died. "What am I going to do?" Ally thought. She quickly jumped on her naked mole rat, Rufus. He flew her to Momo City. She saw a dancing gorilla holding the antidote. "HEY GORILLA GIMME THAT I NEED IT!" she screeched. It flung poo at her. She ate it, rubbing an Austin Moon doll on its special area. It died and dropped the antidote. Ally caught it with her twelve buttcheeks and jiggled back to Narnia.

"DEZ I HAVE THE ANTIDOTE!" she screeched. Dez walked over. "Quickly give me the antidote before I go to the Mushroom Kingdom." He whined. Ally shoved the antidote up Dez's butt. He turned into a Teletubbie and her and Ally started making out. Austin gasped. His best friend in the arms of Ally? NOT GOOD. He sat on Dez and he died again. Him and Ally made out for eight years.

Meanwhile, Trish had now eaten all her walrus families. Then everyone Died.

**THE END **

**Hope you liked it! If you want more, REVIEWWWWWW**


	3. HAWT DAWGS

**Ello govna. Welcome back. SUMMER VACTION YALL! Here's the next chapter, and it will be very serious. (hehe im just kidding this fanfic is never serious dawg)**

Austin walked into a Sonic Boom, with a hot dog in his pants**. (hehe) **"Hey Dez. Want a present?" he asked, pooping on a rainicorn. Dez nodded in excitement, and asked "What is it?" Austin pooped. "It's a LONG JUICY HOT DOG. But to give it to you, you must go in a closet." Dez barfed out a baby. "HURRAY I LOVE HOT DAWGS ESPECIALLY LONG ONES!" he screamed He ran into a closet, with Austin walking in as well, and locked the door. **(HEHE) **Ally rolled her eyes. "Am I the only normal one here?" she growled, as she "rode" her unicorn, licking the "HORN". (**HEHE**) Trish ran into the room, crying. "My dog ate my leg!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Austin and Dez walked out of the closet, with Dez eating a hot dawg. "Yum! Thanks Austin! This Hot dawg tastes great! It's so porky!" he said, munching the the hot DAWG. (**You thought the hot dawg was something else did u with ur gross mind lol) **"GUXXI GUCCI GENNY FENNY PRADFA!" Austin screamed. "Hey everyone look at this face!" Screamed Trish. The face was so ugly that everyone died. **The End. **

**HELLO MY PEOPLE END OF CHAPTER! I know its short but I'll make more I promise! Goodbye, and tell me wat u think in tur reviw I BETTER GET. Buh bye now.**


	4. The SMURF BABY CALLED BELLA

**Hello my tall midgets, your mother ate my waffle, so I must turn her into a cheeseball, so goodbyue forever. **

Ally ate a waffle. The waffle turned into a baby. "EVERYONE I'M HAVING A SMURF." Dez died. Austin gasped. "Is isn't going to eat me, is it?. You KNOW babies like to eat my beautiful face." He said, concerned. A tiger ate his legs and he turned into chocolate babies, while Trish licked a baby, that had a baby hat. "What you gonna do with that big fat butt?" Dez asked, arising from the dead of mustard unicorns. "WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE JUST AN ITTLE BITTLE" someone screamed. Everyone in Sonic Boom turned into Miley Cyrus sing Best of Both Worlds and licking hammers and swinging on Wrecking balls. Then, Ally screamed. "THE UNICORN IS COMING!" she screamed. Her stomach got forty times bigger, bigger than Trish's fat legs. Austin shoved Austin in his ham toes and jiggled to Narnia. The nurse slapped Dez and he died. "Congratulations, Ally gave birth to a healthy baby smurf." She muttered, then dying from listening to Justin I act like a total douchbag for attenting cuz I'm the female Miley Cyrus also I eat children Bieber. Dez The magical unicorn flying through the sky, Trish the eating poop and Austin Farting on babies Moon went into the room.

Ally laid into the hospital bed and ate Dez's poop dolls. The smurf baby was covered in a huge blanket. Austin smiled and removed the blanket. The baby turned into Bella Swan and ate his face. Hey everyone look at my cheeseball. Trish sang. Then Everyone Died. **The End.**


	5. DEZ THE UNICORN QUEEN

**This one will be pretty short, but enjoyyyyY! **

Dez quickly jumped on a table and slapped his lady sandwich. Trish then shoved him off screaming at him in Swedish. "Chicken wings chicken wings hot dog and bologna." Sang Austin. "Oh Austin, this is a perfect song for your new album. I is excited!" Screamed Ally as she watered her moustache of secrets. Dez then pooped a sprinkle and started sobbing. "WHAT'S WRONG DEZ THE UNICORN QUEEN!?" screamed Chipmunk MOose Trish. "I forgegt how to YEEET!" he screamed and then died.

Ally then screamed a baby of light and died of happinesss after the muffin lady killed her cornstalk. Austin farted a child of Bieber and cried of song of unicorn rain puppies. "BUBBLE BUTT BUBBLE BUBBLE BUTT! ate an apple of the day and the doctor said YEET!" The audience of abbies cried of happiness.

Dez of Unicorn Waffles and ate a crab and caught Yellow Epiloque Eat Taffy (YEET) Disease. Ally then bubble butt her life to Uranus HAHAHAHAHAHA! Little Trish Boy died of rock poisening.

**Okay, weird post is done. BAIIIII**


	6. BOOTY FLAKES

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY MY LITTLE UNICORN BABIES XD **

Ally ate a baby, screaming bloody mask of fat pig doors. "WHy do I feel so dizzy?" Austin cried out, screaming at butts. Suddenly, Austin was a mushroom. Dez cried in the corner. "WHY?! Who would do this to Austin?" Tirsh laughed evily, eating mushroom Austin.

"Me, of course. Now I can eat my rolls!" Then died. Ally ate a fingernail of nail life of life of corn dog life and life of bubble life. So ten Dez then died of butt and neck cancer, since he ate a garbage can of wonders.

"Why is everyone dying? At least I'm alive!" Said Ally, happily. Then she died... Because she has to. Austin then grew back into a mushroom baby from Trish's stomach forming a spirir tree. Singing a song of grace, he made out with Ally's eight toes.

"Fat fat bubble life poo sprinkles of cheese vutts." Dez chanted from Austin's infected womb of baby life. He then died cause he ate a booty flake. Suddenly, a spark of life ate a walrus of cheese and brought everyone from the dead.

Then everyone died.

**The end... FOR NOW! **

**That's the end of this chapter! Thank you guys for all the support and comments, I really appreciate it. Happy Holidays and stay beautiful. :)**


	7. ALLY THE MUCUS LADY

**Hello, my little babies! I know, I'm a horrible person. I haven't been upsating and I promise to start updating soon. School has literally eaten my life, so now, I give you another chapter. ENJOY! :D **

Ally quickly ate a hot dog. It turned her into a child of the unicorn queen as she digested it. . Austin and Trish sobbed over the lost of Human Ally. Dez died in a marching band. "How will we turn her back?" Trish the Dog asked. Austin The Human wiped his baby tears and a light bulb went off in his head.

"I know! We can make Dez eat her fingers!" Austin cried out, happily. Trish ate her foot. "You can't, Unicorn Ally has none." SHe muttered, frustrated. Austin brought Dez back from the dead. "Hey cuz what's up cuz How you doing cuz-" Dez sang loudly until Austin slapped him to Mexico.

In Mexico, Baby the Baby Goat Man granted him a wish of turning Ally back to normal... With one price. Dez agreed to the catch and used his back flabs to twerk back to Miami. Dez went into Sonic Boom. "Guess what, guys? Ally's back!" He screamed happily, pooping out a chicken. But Austina and Trish were screaming. Austin puked out tacos. Trish died in a marching band. "Wait, what was the catch-" Before Dez could finish his sentence, he saw Ally, made entirely out of mucus and obese children addicted to corn flakes.

"I am less beautiful now." Mucus Ally whined. Dez grinned. "But sweetie, you weren't beautiful in the first place." Dez said, hands on his ratchet little hips.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed everyone in the room. Then everyone died.

**The End. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's not much, but I PROMISE TO TRY to write more. Later my little ginger babies XD**


	8. DANCING RHINOS

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm not on drugs don't worry. (No promises hehe)**

Ally ate a baby that was made of expired old man teeth. "Twerk it up people!" Screamed Dez, as he ate a fat dog. "DRIP DRIP DRIP" Went Trish the faucet man.

Austin filled his shorts with expired mayo and peanut butter as they watched Tv. "Breaking news everyone, it's the end of the world, so start cuddling with your unicorns one last time before the earth turns into a giant watermelon, destroying everything."

Dez cried little babies. As Ally put ketchup in her hair, she came up with an idea. "How about before we all die, we confess our worst deeds?"

She suggested, twerking leprechauns in her nostrils.

So everyone gathered in a circle, Dez starting. "Austin, I ate your father, replacing him with a bucket of ham. I have no regrets." He said, scratching his multiple chins.

"Huh. No wonder he smelled so magically delicious." Austin said, eating some toe fungus.

Trish was next. "I am a dolphin." She said, as she suddenly turned into a middle aged dolphin with Spanx.

She gobbled and ate Dez. Ally was next. She stood up and sighed. "Austin, I am in lo-" Before she could finish her sentence, the T.v made of weiners turned on.

"HAHAHA JUST KIDDING CHILDREN THE WORLD AIN'T GONNA END YOU BOZOS!" The anchorman screamed.

Then he died from spoiled cheese.

"So Ally… You gonna finish your undying love for me- I mean your confession?" Austin said with a smirk.

Ally glared throwing a rotten pumpkin at him, giving him Ebola. "I'm just happy that the world didn't end.." Trish the dolphin sighed. The anchorman came back.

"False alarm the world is ending from a dancing rhino."

Then everyone was squashed by an overweight dancing rhino and died. **The end. **

**Okay, end of chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. BAIII XD**


End file.
